


Pink Parallel

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Series: Pink is the new Black [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically a colection of AUs, Cuz my love for angsty AUs knows no limits, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Timelines. Probabilities. One change on the destiny that could change a story completely. Changes that nor even the most skilled Sapphire can see all of them.Stay a little bit and let's take a look into some of them, shall we?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Pink is the new Black [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595212
Kudos: 13





	1. Diamonds Are Hard, But They Still Break

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, my friends!  
> I know that I need to end the SVTFOE x SUF crossover (and I eventually will) but welp, I had been thinking about some Alternative Universes and THIS HAPPENED. If you had read my other Works, ya know I'm a sucker for AUs, I don't even know if someone will read this but I wanna do it anyway so... yea. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first one is is what I like to call the Diamond or Prisioner? AU.  
> It seems a little with the Bad Prediction or Homeworld-Raised Aus, but is a bit diferent.  
> The Gem Rebelion didn't happened. Pink managed to delay the Earth's colonization for thousands of years, so the disguise of Rose Quartz wasn't necessary. One day, she fall with love with a human, and well, you know the drill.  
> Ten years after she gave up her physical form in order to let her son live, the courts of Yellow and Blue managed to find him, and (sure, why not) thought it was only Pink on a diferent form, so they took "her" back. White considered it as a kind of riot and ordened to make "her" get rejuvenated, so he don't remember about his life with his dad and how is be a human being. He needs to put a smile on his face everyday, but he hates his life. Despite the company of his loyal Pearl and Spinel (she had never got into the Garden tho), he feels terribly alone. The only company he haves is himself... Literally.

_Oh stars, this hurts so much..._

_C'mon... c'mon... just get out already... White will be here soon..._

_A-almost... there... AAGH!_

No matter how much times he done that, it was a almost unbearable pain every single time.

S-7 looked at the bright pink stone on his hands, with a mix of fear and anger, before a figure made of light emerged from it. After all this time he still found incredible that something that big could come out of his body like that.

Pink landed softly on the ground of the tower, recieving the annoyed glare of his counterpart. 

"You know I hate when you make me do this." S-7 said with a sigh. 

"I know." Pink afirmed, nooding slowly. "I don't like it either, but White is really disapointed. We caused a great confusion on the ball, and I don't think that Blue or Yellow will aply the punnishment this time. It can be something that will reveal you, and if they discover that we're a fusion they will send you to the Zoo."

"But it means you will have to endure it alone? Do you even know what she will do with you?" The human part squeaked, afraid of what could happen.

"What's the worst she can do? Shatter me? I think she don't have the guts." The gem laughed it off, sounding bolder than he was feeling.

" **Pi~ink! Come outside, we need to** talk!" The loud, unmistakable voice of White Diamond sounded outside the room. Altrought being melodic and gleefull, they could tell that she was furious.

"Well, wish me good luck.~The glowing boy said, patting the other on his shoulder and coming out of the room."

S-7 didn't manage to bear with the curiosity and anxiety that crawled on his flesh. For his luck, the door wasn't fully closed, so he could see his gem-counterpart, facing the enormous woman. He could only see her high heels from there.

" **Pink, dear. You know you've misbeheaved today, don't you?** "

 **"** Y-yes, ma'am..."

" **I was very kind to allow you to be on this form, wich I really hope it's just a phase, but defend two criminals?** "

"I d-don't think that Lemon Jade-"

" ** _You know very well_ , that a fusion of diferent gems is forbiten! It's so... wrong!**"

"But... but..."

" **Maybe dear, you should see things of my point of view.** "

Pink hadn't any time to react as a beam of pure light came from above and hit him right on his head. S-7 had to contain his scream on his throat to see his counterpart falling, his colors fading... He wanted to run to him but his feet were stuck in place. But the worst was yet to come.

" **Now now, Starlight, how are you feeling?** "

S-7 watched in horror his friend geting up on a even-more-robotic way than usual, all his pink replaced by shades of gray and white, on a straight pose, a glazed look and a false-dreamer smile on his face.

 _ **"** I'm feeling so much better thanks to you, White. I recognize my mistakes now, I was such a fool. Thank you for fixing me and make me see the light. You are so perfect and I'm just a peeble compared to your mightness. **"** _Pink said, on a cheerfull, robotic tone, that scared the hell out his human side.

" **Oh, sweetness, there's no need for say such things of yourself, but it's very better now.** " White said, and S-7 could hear the grin on her voice. It was obvious she was delighted. " **Now, how about we come back to the ball so you can apologise for you little scandal? Then, I guess I'll let you enjoy my light for a little longer, so you can think very well about how you should act in the future.** "

 **"** _Yes, White. It will be a honor to be habitaded by your light for how much time you sees fit. **"**_ He answered, on the same sugarry-so-sweet-that-give-caries tone, before being picked up by a gigant hand, leaving S-7 alone on the dark tower. All left for him was to wait...

* * *

It wasn't the first, and probably not the last time that it happened. In fact, it had been happening for two years now.

S-7 laid his head on his glazed-over counterpart's lap. He had gave up of trying to snap him out of it a long time ago. White could control other gems for thousands of years, but with other diamonds only for a short period of time, a few days in the max. But they couldn't fuse with him like this.

"The bellyache gets worse everytime we unfuse." He said casually, even knowing that maybe the other couldn't hear him. "And I'm feeling really weird... I was thinking, maybe we could visit Earth again, just for a little time. We... we can tell them that we will make a research about it... Is that... I want to see other humans. Not the ones of the Zoo. Humans that lives free. N-not that I don't like to stay with you, is that... I just want to know how is to not be a intergalatic dictator..."

He got interrupted by a dizzy groan. Pink's colors finally returned to him as he rubed his head. She had hold him for two days in a roll. But, even bewildered, he managed to sound serious.

"Quick, let's get together again, we have no time to waste. We're going to Earth."

"We're definitelly should stop this." Said Sapphire, but she was laughing. "We will end up caught if we keep it up, you know..."

"We've been able to hide it for thousands of years." Ruby smiled on a teasing way. "How could we get caught now?"

Sapphire started laughing but soon she froze over. She had been so distracted that she hadn't even foreseen that...

"Pink Diamond saw the whole thing." She said in a whisper.

And in fact, Pink D. was observing them from the alley they where hiding. And she (he) seemed surprised that _she_ had been caugh.

"P-Pink Diamond! P-please, don't tell Blue, i-it was all my fault, Sapphire..." Ruby started to say, but Pink D. lifted a hand. He wanted to say something, but the earings that White used to monitor/punnish him lit up.

"Fusion of different gems is forbiten. You two must be shattered." He took a long wand (borrowed from the Yellow court) and destroyed Ruby's physical form on a wink.

Sapphire was awaiting her destiny, tears on her eye, when the light on the earings fade away and Pink D. could breath relieved. He could cut the act now.

"Don't worry, I will take you two out of here without harm, but I'll need to poof you too. Blue don't need to know. Do you trust me?" He whispered in hurry. She had no better option and something on his eyes said that he was trustworthy. She nooded, and he poofed her as well.

He started to head to his tower to take one last thing, catching Spinel, his loyal jester/best friend on the way, when a great, blue figure started to approach on the corridor. And he was with two gems of her court on his hands.

"Spinel, quick, hide them!" He said in low voice, handing the duo of gems to the confused clown. She started to look at the sides in distress, searching a good hideout, but when she found none, she opened her mouth and... "What the stardust, Spinel!" 

She made a gesture that said "It was the best I could think of!".

And just in time, because Blue soon noticed their presence.

"Pink, White told me you found two gems out of the line." She said, on her usual calm tone.

"Worry not, Blue! I already know the drill, and to spare you from all the headache, I shattered them myself!" He lied, a nervous smile on his face. "Spinel saw everything, right, Spinel?"

The poor gem only could nood, since her cheeks where full.

"Oh, I see... Thank you Pink." Blue smiled slighty. "I've heard you're visiting Earth today? Remember to be carefull, and don't forget to take your Jasper with you." 

When the blue lady dissapeared on the corridor, he let out a huff. Jasper. He had forgot this detail. She would never leave him alone on Earth but White would never let him trip without her.

He finally got into his tower, to take another poofed gem on a bubble, a purple one. Spinel spat out the other two and he bubbled them as well. When they where about to leave, another gem entered and saw them red-handed...

Oh, Pearl. He had forgot this detail too.

"P-Pearl, it's n-not what you..." He started, but she quickly took the bubbles out of his hands. Her gem started to glow and she put them in like it was a weird backpack.

"I saw you sparing that ruby and that sapphire." She said, and she opened a sweet smile. "Sometimes you look so much like her..."

"Her...? "~He asked. He couldn't imagine any other of the Diamonds sparing a gem that went out of the line.

Pearl noticed he didn't know what she was talking about and decided to continue.

"I'll help you, my Diamond. If you want it to stay a secret, then it will stay a secret."

"Really?" He smiled, hugging her, what took her by surprise. "You're the best!"

As you can imagine, Pearl loved to hear that.

Spinel, it the other hand...

"Oh, what about me? Have you already forgot that I covered you up with Blue?" She said, looking like a angry puppy.

He reached her with one of his arms and pulled her to the embrace.

"Of course not! You two are the best!" He giggled.

Pearl and Spinel smiled as well, but a tad of melacholy was present on the deep end.

Sometimes he looked _too much_ like her. So much it hurt.

* * *

Finally, the legs landed on a beach, near to a lighthouse.

Pink D and the gems of his court selected to accompany him got out of the big, bubble-gum-colored spaceship to breath the fresh air of Earth.

Now he had to find a way to get alone.

"Pearl, could you...?" He asked, and she quickly gave him the three bubbles, that he popped. Ruby, Sapphire, and a third gem, smaller than the other two, emerged. Ruby immediatelly got into defense stance over Sapphire, that assured that everything was okay. Jasper looked over to the smaller gem.

"An amethyst, but this one got into the hole for too much time." She said, picking her up. "But sure that with a good load of training she will be good as new! Or better, as _old."_ She laughed at her own joke. Spinel even forced a smile but as a professional jester it hurt _bad._

The little gem, however, seemed to like the enormous one. Pink D. had rescued her since Holy Blue Agathe wanted to shatter her for being "defective". He had just need to say a "stop" for Holy Blue to throw her face on the ground and say "I'M SORRY, OH MIGHTY PINK DIAMOND".

"So, my Diamond, what do you want us to do?" Asked Pearl.

"I want you to... do whatever you want."

They seemed confused... to say the least. Gems usualy wasn't asked to do what they wanted, just what their diamonds wanted. So a diamond giving them such freedom was weird and new.

He thought a little bit. Maybe if he put this on other way...

"I want you to give me a report of everything you find interesting on Earth. Anything that makes you interested. Then you meet me here when the sun of Earth gets replaced by the moon."

"We'll find anything that can cause a harm to you, my Diamond!" Exclaimed Jasper, placing the little Amethyst on her backs, who seemed excited as well as they left with a loud battle cry.

"And I'll find the most funny things! You'll shatter of laughs, Pinky!" Said Spinel, using her elasticity to launch her far.

"And I... I'm not sure what I'll search. But I'll effort myself to do as you said so, my Diamond!" Pearl affirmed, following the same direction of the other three.

Then he turned to the other two.

"You are free. I'm sorry I had to take you out of your court, but that was the only way that Blue and the others didn't laid their hands on you two. " 'I wish that I could do the same to me', he thought bitterly. "Here you can be together and nobody will stop you. Actually, I find true love fusion beautifull no mater of wich gems." He said. How could it be any different, _he_ was a fusion. "You don't need to come back if you don't want, but you'll be welcome on my court anytime you want."

"We are forever on debt with you, my mercifull Diamond. And I say on Ruby and mine names, have good luck with your search. " Said Sapphire, as they fused once again. The fusion gave him a little nood before going on their own way, per our.

In the moment he noticed he was alone, he put his fingers on his on gem and started to pull. It never hurt any less, but he kept going until it finally came out.

S-7 fell backwards. Everytime they made this, he only got weaker and weaker.

"Why did you..." He asked, until he noticed Pink taking out the earing on his own right ear and then kneling down to take out the one on his left. He could see the glimmer on the eyes of his gem-side as he dropped the pair and then stepped on them, causing a little **crack** to be heard, smiling while said a sarcastic "Oops". "White will shatter you, you know that."

"It's too far for this thing to get a signal. I can think on a excuse later. Plus, I hate this thing."

"Anyway, why did you separate us again? There's no White to control you or something... " He let out an exclamation as his counterpart tossed him on his backs in order to carry him.

"No, but there's humans that can tell us the reason of your weird aches. I hate to see you suffering too. Let's go."

* * *

Connie had always been afictioned with anything fantastic. Anything that defyed the natural orders. And to be honest, she could imagine any weird scenary to happen at her on a typical trip to the neighboor city.

Any, but this.

_Human._

_Human._

_Human!_

She finally realized that whoever was talking, was talking to her. She lifted her eyes from her book and let out a exclamation to see a completely pink, glowing boy carring what seemed a perfect copy of him (except the color pallete) on his backs, both using a royal style of clothing, and the not-pink-one looking one of the living dead.

"Greetings, human." The pink boy said, placing the other one on the ground. He was way worse than he looked at first sight. "Could you do us a favor?"

"S-sure... " She replied, a bit uncertain but wanting to see to where would it go.

"Could you see what is wrong with him? Since you are a human like him. "He explained. She didn't know what he meant and was a little scared to ask but the worry for the boy fallen on her feet was bigger.

He was pale and seemed terribly sick. Dark lines under his meek, almost lifeless eyes, hands cold as winter... How could she know what was wrong with him? Sure, her mother was a doctor, but without further exams she couldn't really say if it was some kind of disease or something worse... Then she heard a loud grumble.

"Oh, that's it? It's hunger. He just needs to eat something." She was relieved. Yes, hunger was terrible on extreme cases, but at least was something that could be solved and not a certain-death case.

But she started to worry again as the pink figure tilted his head, confused.

"Eat? What is 'eat'? Is some type of healing power?" He asked, but what scared her wasn't the fact that Mister-Invader-Zim didn't know about such normal earthling ritual, but because the human with him seemed as confused as him.

"Y-you don't know what is eat? H-how old is him?"

"Hm... about sixteen, seventeen Earth years, I guess."

She got horrified. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS BOY **NEVER** ATE ANYTHING IN _SEVENTEEN YEARS?!_ He must be starving! How are him even alive?!"

"Well, I don't have such necessity, and since we pass most of the time fused..." ~He started explaining, but she wasn't hearing anything as she pulled a couple of sandwhichs, a bottle of orange juice and a pot of fruit salad from her backpack.

"Luckly my mother always make me bring some food... He can have it. It's just... put it on the mouth and... move the jaw up and down to chew..." She tried to explain the best she could.

"B-but then y-you will 'starve' " The human boy said, and his voice sounded so weak and pathetic that ripped her heart into pieces.

"You need it more than me" She asured, handing one sandwich to the pink boy, who held the human carefully with one of the arms while held the food next to his mouth.

"You heard the kind lady. It will make you feel better. Please, I can't be left alone with _them_. we need to be together." He said, and she could feel pure love dripping on his voice, in worry for his 'twin'. The human then started to chew, slowly, letting a small hum as it made it's way down his throat. Soon enough he put grabbed the sandwich shyly and started to eat on his own while the pink boy stroked his curly hair. She couldn't help but smile.

"We are in debt with you. There's something we can... what's that object on your face? " He asked, curious.

"Oh? My... my glasses?" She asked, taking them out. "Is for me to see better. Without them, all I can see are blurs."

"So your vision is broken?" 

"Not exactly broken, just-!" She tried to say, but before she could act, the pink stranger placed his lips on hers, but it ended as fast as started. She needed a little time to react. "What was...!

"Pink can heal with his body fluids." The human explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

"I thought that since your healing ritual called "eat" is oral..." started to say, but was interrupted when she let out a exclamation. Suddenly, the world wasn't a bunch of blurs, but entirelly crystal clear.

"Okay... this... is weird..." She said. There was a lot of things that she would need to worry about, as explaining to her parents how her vision "magically" got good as new, but the strange duo was what had 100% of her attention. "What... what are you names?"

"I'm Pink" 'A little obvious', she thought "And this is S-7. What's your name?"

"Ah, hm, my name is Connie."

"What a interesting name" Said S-7, who had already ate the sandwichs and was now eating the salad, being spoon-feeded by Pink. His bellyache had decreased a lot. "I've never heard about a stone called "Connie". Isn't a number either. It must be a very special name."

"W-what? No... my name is very common, actually..." She blushed a little. 

"So, what do you usually do, Connie?" S-7 asked, looking at her as she was the most fascinating creature that was ever created.

"W-well, I live with my parents-"

"Parents? What's that?"

Once again, she got worried. "You... you don't know about parents? Mother, father, anything about Family?"

"Oh, no! We have a Family... but they aren't... very nice..."

"D-don't tell me they abuse you."

"What is 'abuse'?"

She sighed. That's right, most of the kids who suffer abuse don't know that this is wrong. "Abuse is when someone takes advantage of the power they have over some person and use it to hurt them physicaly, emotionaly or/and psychologicaly".

"In this case, I suffer abuse. From _him!"_ S-7 exclaimed, pointing to Pink with a angry expression.

"What?!" She gasped. She couldn't see how the pink boy could have abused him when he was treating him so sweetly.

"He keep separating us even though he knows I hate it!"

"That's for you to don't be revealed because of the punnishments!" Said Pink. They've had this conversation millions of times.

"Wait, wait, hold on. What kind of punnishments?" She asked, scared. She had sure that leave the human boy seventeen years without eat was the worst she could think of but oh, she was wrong.

"Well, let's see. Yellow poofs and confiscates my Pearl and my Spinel, Blue makes me cry for some hours, but White has been the one who gave me more punnishments in the last few years. She would use my earings to monitor me and if I got out of the line her voices rings in my ears on a very loud volume and it shocks me, too. After three advices she takes over my mind and leave me at her control for a little time, it depends of what I have done, if I talked too loud or refused to shatter a gem, or better, how you humans call..? Oh, yes, _kill_ a gem..." He listed, his tone on the most casual possible, like a kid explaining which lessons they had in school.

"Holy Hogwarts, you two poor things!" She said, carresing his face gently. Her heart broke a little more as he looked at her like she was a kind of angel -probably neither of the two was used to such compassion or demostration of affect. "For how much time you two pass for it?" 

"Well..." S-7 started to say, looked at Pink who sruggered, and then looked back at her. "We just remember of what happened from our ten years old to now. Anything before it is..."

"A blur. Like we're looking at it without glasses." Pink concluded, somber.

"Ten years, you said...?" She asked, patting her finger on her chin.

"Yes, why?"

"Because..." She started to search on her backpack until she found a little piece of paper, torn and old. "The owner of the local car-wash lost his son ten years ago. Nobody knows what happened. He simply... dissapeared, mysteriously. He never gave up to find him. And his son..." She handed the paper to them, and both gasped. "...looks a lot like you two..."

The paper had a photo of a little boy (who seemed absurdly like them) , with big letters saying "Missing", and smaller informations about where to find the man and etcetera.

Each boy looked at the other. They had a obligation as a diamond.

But...

It wouldn't hurt to have a taste of the other life, right?

"Are you better?" Pink asked, helping S-7 to get up. The human nooded and they hugged. Then started to... Glow?

Connie watched with her jaw dropped as they glowed brighter and brighter and finally there was only one boy looking at her. His majory appearence seemed as S-7, but healthier, and with Pink's "gem" (she guessed that it was it's name) on his bellybuttom.

He smiled brightly at her. "Let's go?"

She got up, thinking that she could faint later.

* * *

They arrived at a little, old car-wash. Pink D. had been on Earth only for a few hours but he already had sure it was the prettiest place he ever placed his feet on.

In front of the car-wash, was a colorfull van. He even found the place a little... Familiar...

"Mr. Universe, are you at home?" Connie knocked on the metal door, that opened right after. Who opened was a big man with a long hair and beard, with dark lines on his eyes seeming both of lack of sleep and crying.

The man waved tiredly at the girl until his eyes placed on the boy, and his face went blank. Time seemed to stop as the man got out of the van to take a look at the boy, focusing on his eyes and them on his gem...

"I-it's you...? It's really you?" He asked, his voice craking as he was at the verge of tears.

"I-I... Don't know... Sorry... " The boy answered quietly, lowering his head, as if he was waiting to be punnished for not knowing such crucial information (it wouldn't be the first time).

"He doesn't remember anything of before he was 10 yeas old. But the dates match..." Connie said, smiling when Mr. Universe grabbed the boy on his arms and hugged him thightly, tears falling on his shoulder, shaking violently with his sobs.

"I-it doesn't matter...I-I always k-knew you would come back... I m-missed you so much, Steven..." He sobbed, stroking his son's hair, laughing in the middle of his tears.

"Ste...ven?" The boy repeated, before letting himself melt on the man's embrace and a smile cross his face. "What a interesting name."

**(And now there'a a little draft of how the Change Your Mind scene would be -the author apologises for being too lazy to write the whole thing so please don't be mad at her)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

"...ven...Stev...eve... St...even, wak...up!"

The voice sounded in the dark, pulling him to reality like a anchor being pulled back to the ship. He opened his eyes to see Connie holding him, seeming sick worried. He had to remember what was happening... He came back to Homeworld... The team he founded... Crystal... Crystal something... They came with him... They managed to convince Yellow and Blue to... Free everybody...? But White... White didn't want to hear... She was controling all the others... Then ripped his gem out... It hurted so much when somebody else did it...

He looked at the giant woman's hand, where a bright glow grew bigger and bigger until form Pink... He already knew what would happen...

**"So that's your little secret? Fusing with a _human_? I don't know how you did it, but this is definitely WRONG!" The giant-flashlight-woman shout, launching a beam of light on the pink boy, who imediatelly went still and lost all his color. "Now, Starlight, isn't you feeling very better?"**

**"** _Yes, my great White. I'm so ashamed of my actions. Now._ **"** He started to walk on the direction of the two humans, who cowered in fear of what would happen next. **"** _Let me start to pay as I throw my pets on the Zoo, where they belong to._ **"**

"Pink, no!" Steven screamed in distress, Connie embracing him on a defensive manner. "Please, you need to remember! This isn't you!

 **"** _What are you talking about, human?_ ** _"_ **He said on the sick cheerfull tone. **"** _How could you know who I truly am? I'm who I always been, but better. Now, it's time to- **"**_ He froze over when he got closer enough to see tears on his counterpart's eyes. He started to tremble, as if something was fighting inside him. He let out a sharp scram as the color came back to him, brighter than ever. He turned to White and spat. "Not this time."

 **"What you... Nevermind. Maybe I just need to attack harder."** She said, launching another beam of light to him... That he deflected, lifting his hand and creating a shield of pink energy. **"Ugh, you little...!"** She tried again, but nope. Defflected again. Then she got furious. **"DON'T RAISE YOUR SHIELD AT ME! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO BE YOURSELF! BUT IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT, I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"**

She attacked once again, this time using all the gems to launch her beams. Connie held Steven thighter in order to prevent both for falling, but the boy's eyes were still glued at the pink one, who had created a barrier and now made something tha made it dissapear and threw all the gems on the ground.

"S-stop! You're hurting them!" He tried to say, but the other was completely focused on White.

" **Pink, what you...?"**

"She's gone". He said, coldly.

White didn't like to hear that.

 **"What did you said?"** She hissed, them pressured him a little more since he kept silent. " **Answer me!"**

And there's when he snapped.

"She. Is. **GONE!!!"** He shout, a shout so loud and furious and powerfull that cracked the floor and almost threw the room down.

"STOP, PLEASE!" He turned to see his counterpart, seeming worried for the woman who made him suffer so much times. "It... It doesn't worth it." 

The pink boy sighed. He was right, after all.

He started to walk back to his human half, who was being helped by Connie, since he couldn't even walk on that state. She gave him to the gem carefully, then walked back slowly.

Pink hugged Steven closer as the human clinged on his shirt as a lifesource. Feeling each other breaths come back to be sincronatized, cheeks touching, sharing love.

"Can you promise something?" Steven asked quietly. "We're not going to separate ever again, okay?"

Pink smiled. "Okay."

They hugged each other tighter, laughing, dancing, and finally they started to glow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, Pearl, Spinel and Greg are the only ones that know what happened. Also, I think that Jasper only is the way she is because of the grudge of Rose Quartz and maybe she could be a good older sister to Amethyst and please don't judge me. 
> 
> Just for ya to know, this definitelly won't be the last chapter with Pink Steven because I love that boi (I wanted so bad that he appeared on SUF but nooooo....)


	2. Worlds Colide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably already know about the Diamonds AU, right? In wich Steven would be son of White, Blue or Yellow? ok.  
> Welp, I wanted to make an interaction betwen the canon Steven (pinky pink boi) with my favorite of the alternate Diamond versions.  
> And hey, there's a CG swap too! Who's ready for Mama Jasper, eyyyyyy?  
> So... let's go.

"Hey there, Rayman! I have a mission for you!" Called a strong feminine voice that cut out the relaxing sounds of the waves crashing on the sand.

The youngest resident of the house jumped in the air and with a swift swing of the energy sword on his hands, the training dummy fell on the ground, cut in half. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, the atletic teenager smiled at her.

"Hello, Jasper! I was relaxing a little before get back to the training. " He said, adjusting his yellow jacket and making the sword fade in the air.

"That's my boy!" She laughed loudly in pride. "And did you already finished fixing that load of shattered gems and other stuff that Lapis seem to be so found of?"

"Yes" He replied, shaking a little to hear "shattered gems", but don't leting it show. "All of them are on Little Homeworld or Homeworld itself. Can I help you with something?"

"Yup" She said, thowing a body using a pink coat on his feet. Whoever was that, kept immobile.

The boy looked at her, slighty scared.

"Please don't tell me you killed this human and want me to burry the corpse."

"Isn't dead."

"Looks dead."

"But isn't, damn! I was breaking some rocks when this dude literally popped in front of me, I reacted with a punch that threw him on a tree and then he turned off like a light." 

"Popped?" He asked, confused.

"Popped, like, appeared out of nowhere." She sruggered, don't really giving much importance. "I need you to check if he isn't a goner or something, wake him up, and then interrogate him. I would do it myself, but I need to keep searching Bluebird, and Lapis is on therapy with Spinel and I don't like to ask favors to Peridot. Since she lost her prothesis she got more cocky than ever, if you get me. And Yeeps is even worse. And since you are the best of the team on human matters (at least when Connie isn't around, that's it), I think that you can handle this. Well, see ya." She said, heading out on the classic Sonic-move she used to go fast.

He looked at the body, and poked it with his foot. It groaned.

"Well, at least it isn't dead."

* * *

Confused, bewildered and with a huge headache, the pink-dressed teenager managed to open his eyes and... and...

Came face to face to someone **impossibly** familiar.

"What the...?!" He reacted, scared, almost jumping out of the couch of a room that seemed a lot like the living room of the temple. But, just like the boy, was at the same time strange and familiar.

His face, at least, seemed like something he had seen before, certainly, but it was still so different... His sepia, pointy hair was messed in the front, but perfectly tidy back. He used a yellow jacket, jeans shorts and eyeliner, and his body was on a great physical condition. He was sitting on a chair in front of him, the backs of the chair turned to his chest so he could lean himself fowards. And wasn't looking like was nor even near to be as surprised as him.

"Oh, so the Sleepy Beauty finnaly decided to wake up?" He laughed lowly, tapping his fingers on the wooden frame. "Well, I guess that it means I should start by now... question number one: who are you?"

He was confused, extremally so, but maybe if he cooperated with that stranger things would turn less weird.

"I-I'm Steven Universe...." 

"Wrong. Try again." 

"W-what? What you mean, wrong?" 

"You can't be who you says you are." The other boy said, getting up from the chair and passing his strong hands ond his dark hair. "Because **I** am Steven Universe."

"WHAT AGAIN?!" He gasped in disbelieve. Well, it explained why he was so familiar. But geez, could him live ONE DAY without some weird weirdness happening with his butt, for Earth's sake?!

"Well, yep, that's me. Son of Yellow Diamond, formely knowed as Citrine, savior of galaxy, yada, yada... you can't just pretend you are a guy when you're talking exactly to this guy, ya know? Now, how about you tell me who you _really_ are, where did you come from, and why did you try to pretend you were me?" He said, putting his hand on his chest and pulling a ENORMOUS sword, seemed to be made of pure energy. "That would make my job pretty easier. But well, I guess that it's up to you, huh?"

And then he panicked.

"W-wait! I'm don't know what's happening! I am Steven Universe, I swear! S-son of Pink Diamond, or Rose Quartz, if you prefer!" He exclaimed, summoning his shild as a prove. "I-I don't have idea of how I ended up h-here! I just remember to find a weird artifact while I was on the ride, when I touched I suddenly was on the forest and Jasper... but it didn't seemed Jasper, she was different... and then..."

"Hold on!" The other lifted his hands as a sign to make him stop. "Let me see it."

With his hands trembling, he put his hand on his pocket, pulled out and presented the object.

It was something that seemed like a bussol, but had the diamonds simbol on the middle. When he opened, something like a little solar sistem was projected: tiny floating lights, some bigger, other smaller, of various shades of pink, blue, yellow and white. The biggest, however, was four espheres, each with a diamond's color. At that moment, the pink one was a bit dingy and the yellow one had a tad of pink mixed there.

"Oh, welp. It seems like a dimensional portal. Peridot had told me of something like this when I was a child..."

"Why would gems needs a dimensional portal?!"

"Why does they need a time machine disguised as a hourglass? I don't know, damn! They like this kind of stuff, kay?" He shooted, and it turned obvious that he didn't like to don't know the answer to something. "What I know is that each of this espheres are diferent universes were there were crutial changes on the timelines. Things like if you had died on Spinel's attack or ir you were raised on Homeworld, etc. The four, apparently, are represented by the four Diamonds and what would happen if they had a son. That's it, me, as it looks like, you, and probably more two, sons of Blue and White. Honestly, I know I should be more weirdened by it but heck, after all that happened all over these years..."

"So we are the same person?! It means that if we touch the multiverse will explode?!" Pink boi yelled until his double punched his stomach.

"I touched you, we're still alive. You probably will manage to go back to your world by the same way. But first, I have some questions and this kind of situation don't knock your door twice."

"Okay, but it fells weird to call you Steven... matter if I give you a nickname? How about Bolt?"

"If I can call you 'Cotton-Candy'" He joked, not really expectin that the other would smile and nood his head energically like a kid that ate all the halloween candy, right before all the energy fade away. "Okay then, Cotton-Candy. Lemme see ya gem."

"Kay..." He slowly pulled his black shirt just enough for his Diamond to appear. The other observed attently, humming and murmuring to himself. "Can I... see your gem, too?" He asked, quite uncomfortable.

Bolt only sruggered, took off his jacket and then proceded to take off his shirt, showing off his strong physique- and a square yellow gem on his chest, turned out by his mother's disguise as Citrine, the same way as Rose disguised hers.

"WTF, I asked to show me your gem, not to rip your shirt off!" He suddenly felt bothered at the scene for some unknow and unrational reason.

"Why, there's no reason for you to be this way, since we are the same person. Despite... you've skipping some leg days... and some arm days... and some days in general." He said, giving a little squeeze on his belly, then giving a soft laugh. "Hey, this's squishy! How cute!"

"Is there some problem in being squishy?" He asked, certain that he was laughing at the fact that he was stronger and more atletic than him, but them the other gave a warm smile and passed his hand slowly on there.

"No, not problem at all. Why would it be a problem? I'm saying it's cute, that's all." He said, on a voice that sounded on a way that almost, almost!, made the pink boy question his sexuality (of both of them).

"Anyway. So you've trained by the Crystal Gems too?" ~He asked, letting the other touch his tummy as much he wanted to, because he could summon a giant sword anytime he wanted and he was dangerously near to his gem. Besides, he was no hating...

"Yep. Jasper, Yellow Pearl and Lapis Lazuli."

" _Jasper._ A Crystal Gem?! I should know it would only happen on a alternative universe..." ~He chuckled. "I was raised by Garnet, Amethyst and... well, Pearl... not the pink one, I mean, the second pearl of P.D, I guess. Do you know Connie, too?"

"Of course!" He laughed on a dominant way, trying to cover the fact that he was totally the small spoon of the relationship and asked her to date him with a "Go Out With Me ( ) Yes ( )No" note left on her book.

They talked for a good time and eventually, the subject changed to their mothers.

"So on your world, my mother put an geo-weapon on the planet's core to destroy Earth, oh my stars!" Bolt said on a shocked voice, until he added. "Did I sounded surprised or do you want me to try again?"

Cotton-Candy laughed.

"Well, she wouldn't do this if it wasn't my mother... she did... some bad things..." He tried to sound lke he didn't care, but soon a frown replaced his calm expression. "I mean... not that I'm very better, I suppose... But well, I was feeling out of myself lately... but it isn't excuse... I was just _t_ _ired_ of everybody thinking that I was some kind of angel when on the inside I was feeling like a..."

His voice died when he looked at his hand -pink, with sharp claws and spikes there and then- and panic washed over him. Oh well, it _still_ was a problem.

He tried to calm down. 'You won't be a monster unless you believe you are one". He repeated in low voice, using the mighty power of denial to convince himselt that everything was okay. Eventually, his hand stopped glowing and turned back to normal, making him sigh in relief.

Bolt, in the other hand, was pressing his back on the oposite wall, trembling and with his face pale.

"H-hey, that's okay!" Steven said, waving his normal hands to affirm his words. But the other only looked back at him, pure fear on his eyes."

"So it haven't been solved yet?!"

As it had been triggered, his hands also started to change- but they were diferent, seeming like it was made of billions of fragments of yellow glass-what obviously made him more frightened. "...FUCK!!"

"Bolt, c-calm down..." The pink one said, standing up and walking to him careffuly.

"The hell I'll calm down! I through it all was in the past! Shit... I can't go throught this again! G-Get away!" 

"Don't worry, I've passed through the same! I can hel-" He tried to touch his shoulder but then something lighten up inside Bolt- eyes pitch black, irises golden yellow, sharp teeth- and he knew he was up fot trouble.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" He roared, on full attack mode, advancing with claws ready until the other managed to catch him on a... hug. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

For the most the claws, sharp as glass, ripped his backs, he didn't let go. It hurted like hell, but he stood firm. He could her the other's roars and protests, sounding much more like a beast, a demon, than something human. He then tried to use his pink aura to comfort him the best he could.

After what seemed a eternity, Bolt calmed down and his hands came back to normal. Steven, however, didn't let go.

"Sorry, I..."

"Don't worry, it's okay."

"That all was just traumatic..."

"I know... I shattered Jasper. Brought her back, but still..."

"Really? I only poofed all the gems on Little Homeworld, what's still bad... after all that I started taking in antidepressants, what made me addict until Connie find out and make me stop."

"I even thought about doing it but everytime the Sunstone inside of me would shout 'DON'T DO DRUGS, KIDS!'" 

They laughed in shared pain.

"You know..." Bolt said, lowly. "You could stay a little bit... would be good to talk with someone who knows how it feels... besides, we could cure the scraches I made you."

"I think I could stay a little... but I can fix my backs, no problem!

"Well, it's that..."The other pulled apart, rubbing the back of his neck. "You said that your mother was 'Rose Quartz...'"

"Yeah..."

"Haha, funny story... Well, my mother became Citrine to infiltrate on the Crystal Gems, that were leaded by..."

As if it was destiny, the door of the temple opened and from it came out... you guess it, the only and one Rose Quartz.

These two would have a lot of thingst to talk about as soon Steven woke up from fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear something weird?  
> I still ship both of them with their respectives Connies, but...  
> Would be too wrong if I shipped them mildly? A girl can have more than one ship with the same person, right? (three, I ship him with Pink Steven too... don't judge me they're a fusion who knows what they do inside there)


	3. Diamond on a Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reverse!Au!  
> Is not exactly a swap (I'll do it later maybe). It's that: Rose discovered she was pregnant, but she (by a miracle) thought "Hey, maybe when I'm gone, all the untied knots I left would come back to haunt my son who have f*cking nothing to do with it!"  
> So, to protect her newborn son, she went the safest and farest place she knew, the Garden (because if she put him on the Zoo the other Diamonds could notice something suspect, because most of humans don't have a HUGE PINK STONE on their bellybuttons), brought Spinel back to Earth to "replace" her, and had her son on the Garden, putting her trustfull Lion to take care of the kid, obviously don't telling no one about it (only Greg, since it was his son too. He wanted to raise the child but Rose said "It is best for him"). And the kid grew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obs: on the first part is his age at the begining of the show, 12/13 y/o, and the second is his age at the movie, 16 y/o.  
> Another obs: there's a song in the middle but I'm not a composer so I apologize since now if this is too bad. The song is not near to the greateness of Other Friends but I tried. (Don't read it with the rythm of Other Friends it isn't a parody it it won't fit)

"Lion is taking longer than the normal" He tought, swaying his feet while sitting on the top of one of the floating pillars. His stomach was grumbling. Gawd, he was hungry. If Lion didn't came quick his stomach certainly would eat his kidney. But he couldn't do this observation because he didn't even know the stuff inside him had names.

Finally, a portal opened and a enormous pink lion jumped out, with a sack of -thanks the stars- human food. Of course, he didn't know what was a human, how Lion took that food or even if had anyone like him on the universe. On his world, it was only him, Lion and the flowers, like the Little Prince and his rose on B-612.

But obviously, he was tired of it. Always the same scenary, the same routine, the same flowers, the same pillars, the same stars... And nobody to talk with. Well, there was Lion, but he wasn't exactly a chatter-box.

"Lion, why can't I get out of here? There are no other gardens to visit? Maybe even something different of a garden! You could show me where you take all this!" He said, pointing to the piece of bread on his hands. 

The pink feline only stared at him. His owner left very clear instructions. But the boy was making a puppy face... but Rose... but the child...

Craaaaaaaaaaaaap.

Well, Rose said that he should keep her son safe.

She didn't said where.

He let out a low growl and put his paw on the child's head as a affirmation. If he had ability to talk, he would say for him to keep close and don't do anything without his consent.

Ufortunaly, most of the lions don't talk, he wasn't that buddy of the Narnia movie and in the next second the kid was already on the transporter going to God-Knows-Where.

If lions could talk, he would be groaning "Fuck, kiddo."

Using his own ability to teleport, Lion found his "cub" exactly on the place that his mother feared that he would ever put the feet in.

Homeworld.

"Wowie! This place is huge! It must fit a thousand gardens!" The kid said, clapping his hands in excitment with all the new things to see and to do.

On Lion's defense, he tried to keep a eye on him. He really, _really_ tried.

Didn't work.

The child soon got lost in the crowd, not knowing where his guardian was. He was starting to worry when he tripped on a green woman with a weird square hair.

"Hey, look at where you're going, clod!" The woman hissed, calling the attention of a little fairy-like blue girly.

"My my, but what is that?!" She said, with a clear tone of disgust.

"Looks like a human, he must have escaped from the Zoo." The green one said, tilting her head.

"Aren't you seeing the gem, you stupid?! Humans don't have gems!" The blue one replied, pointing to the bright pink stone on his bellybutton.

"But it certainly isn't a gem neither, just you look at it... I know! It must be the project Yellow Diamond was developing! That's why she was sending peridots to Earth! Unfortunally, I wasn't called to the operation..." She grumbled.

"Then _This thing_ shouldn't be here interacting with elite gems, what do it think it is?"

"But it is from Yellow-"

"Even if it was from White in person! He's a Project, not some kind of lost royalty or whatever!"

They continued arguing like the boy wasn't there (or better, like he wasn't inteligent enough to understand), who imediatelly realized that it was a great time to get out of there.

But his act didn't pass unoticed.

"You stay quiet, clod!" The green woman exclaimed, taking a weird staff out of her pocket and lauching it's power at him. His teeth trembled inside his mouth as his bones shook with the eletric waves. Despite painfull, it wasn't enough to bring him down. "Why didn't you poof?!"

"Leave it for me! Don't send a peridot to make an aquamarine's job!" The water-fairy said, wielding a little wand against him. Under the wand's power, he couldn't move. "Now it's pretty better. Let's take you to the yellow court. She will get happy to know we brought her little _monster_ back, we can even get an reward from her, maybe even from Blue, too! I bet they'll give a pearl to each of us!"

"Depending of the pearl, we can't exactly call it a reward, uh?" The green one laughed.

The child got scared. What was happening? Who was Yellow and what do her have with him? Was him really a "project"? A project of what? Where would them take him to? Would he never see Lion again?

"I-I don't want to go." He said, quietly, shyly, in hopes that they would notice his panic and have compassion for him.

Yep, he choose the wrong gems to have compassion to anybody.

"Wait, you _don't want?_ Oh dear!" The fairy made a dramatic voice before laughing on a cruel manner. "And who said that your wishes worthed something? You want what the diamonds says you want, you little freak. Now, if you be gentle and keep quiet, maybe they won't shatter you."

Panic started to boil on his stomach the closer the trio approached from the palace. The only sure he had was that he needed to get out of there _fast._

"I said I DON'T WANT TO GO!" He shout, and a barrier of pink energy formed around of him, separating him from the fairy's control and throwing both of them to far away. As anyone would expect, it immediatelly called the attention of everybody on that area.

And the obvious option was....

**RUN!!!**

He had lost track of how much time he was running, he had sure the thing that made him breath would jump out of exhaustation at any moment, until, reaching a darker part of the scenary, a voice called.

"Hey, you! Hide here!"

He was so desperate he didn't even question if that voice belonged to another person who wanted to catch him.

When he got close enough a pair of arms pulled him to inside a isolate, rocky place. He looked at his savior a red woman- womans. Yes, because there was two heads to one body.

"Guys, come see what we found!" Said one of them.

"It was being chased by some elite gems!" Said the other.

And then he noticed they weren't alone.

A four-armed woman walked over, with a distressed expession on her face. "Elite gems?! Rutile, please don't say it is a- a- criminal!"

"Oh, Rhondonite" a great, centipode-like woman replied, on a very calmer manner. "To Homeworld, we all are criminals."

"I know, Fluorite, I mean, did it... shatter any gem?!"

"N-no, I-I didn't...Well, not that I know... They wanted to take me to... the Diamonds... but I don't know why..." He replied, hugging himself on a act of self-comfort. "I-I was lost and... I... I think they don't like me because I'm different from them...."

All of the other gems looked at each other. Finally, the one he identified as Fluorite smiled at him.

"If that's the case, then you're one of us, little one. Don't worry, we will take care of you."

"T-thanks... but... I also lost my..."

Out of sudden, a portal opened, and finally the feline guardian found his child.

"Lion!" The child exclaimed, happily.

And then, another gem, a smaller one, appeared and said on a enchanted voice:

"I predict that another member will join us today! And, how curious, they have a magic creature!"

"Yeah, we know, Padparadscha." Rhondonite sighed. "What's your name, little one?"

The child bit his lip. Name? He never need something like it. Should him have a name?

"I... I don't..." He started to say. That people had called him "Project"... then again,something pulsed on his head like a cheap neon sign... not very clear, as if the letters was floating out of his reach... He smiled slighty. "You can call me Project St.3v.3n."

* * *

Timeskip!

* * *

"Lion... did you know that?" He asked, after waking from one of his nightmares. And this one told him _way_ too much.

He had been having weird dreams all his life, and they only grew weirder when they started living with the Off Colors. He had learned enough from them to know that his mother was a Rose Quartz, and after a fight with some very persistent rubies he discovered that "Pink Diamond", one of the most important gems on Homeworld, got shattered by a Rose Quartz. And now, surprise surprise, he discovered that his mother was Pink Diamond in person AND she had friends placed on Earth. But STILL, she left him alone on that garden as if he was some kind of dirty secret, a freak, a monster to be hidden from society.

If Lion could talk, he would try to say that it wasn't her intention and she only wanted to protect him. But he couldn't.

His world falled down. His own mother was trying to hide him from her friends? And she had lied to everybody and made the other Diamonds suffer thinking she had been shattered? The war, all the shatterings, all because of a _lie?_

He felt pain. Emotionally and physically.

He threw himself on the ground in agony, groaning, crying... The other Off Colors and Lion tried to reach him, but then he started to glow...

A scream of pain ripped his throat as he felt something wrong with his gem, it felt like it was spinning...

When his glow fade out, his form... his form was different... It had weird black lines under his eyes, looking like tear marks, his clothes, a tight pink uniform, got darker, and his gem... it wasn't a quartz anymore...

"It... it can't be..." Both of Rutile said, on one voice.

"Is... it's really her..." Fluorite confirmed taking her hands to her face.

He got up, strenching his backs and turning to them, the only ones who showed kindness on all his life (besides Lion, of course).

"Thanks for everything, guys, I am really gratefull and I'll miss each of you, but I need to go now. Maybe someday our paths will match again." He said, giving a hug on each of them and then walking out, with lion walking beside him.

They all stood quiet, still processing what just happened when...

"Oh my stars!" Padparadscha gasped. "St.3v.3n is Pink Diamond!"

* * *

Two Years Later

* * *

Spinel sighed at the sight of what seemed to be another peacefull day. It was weird, It had been two years since Homeworld's last attack. Maybe they had give up.

She had convinced the other Crystal Gems to hang with her on the top of the temple, next to the lighthouse. They were hard to warm up to her at the very beggining, but after all these years they "adopted" her as one of them. They didn't talk about Rose or Pink. The secret was only shared by her and Pearl and none of them had permission to tell a word about it. Oh well.

She caught a flower next to her. After years on a garden, was nice to see that existed other kinds of flowers on the universe.

Everything was so peacefull and calm that she was almost falling asleep when Garnet jolted out of the place with a scared expression.

"A attack" was the only thing she said. 

Said and done, a giant, pink machine cut the afternoon sky and reached the ground, breaking it and poising to release it's venon. As the team got into battle stance, a voice called of above.

"ARE YOU THE CRYSTAL GEMS?" The voice, a masculine one, shout to down bellow.

"Uhhh, yes?" Spinel said, confused of what was happening.

The voice laughed. "Excelent." It said, before letting the veil of darkness fade and come into light. It was a boy- seemed a human- using a dark pink uniform, with dark marks on his eyes and a curly, messy mane of coat locks. Beside him, was a big, pink feline, watching them like a gargoyle. "Well, well, well, let's see whatcha we got here!" He said, leaning closer to look better. "You must be Amethyst! You must be Garnet! And... Pink Diamond's Pearl? And -and her Spinel too? Oh, so she took _you_ with her? Isn't that... just... **Pretty great?!"** He forced a sarcastic smile, growling.

"I... I can't believe it..." Pearl sighed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ohohohoho! It's better believe!" He smiled sweetly, "I bet you didn't thought you would see me any soon, huh?!"

"Wow, wow, this gotta be a mistake, fam!" Spinel said, laughing nervously. "We- we haven't meet before! And we don't-"

"Don't hold your breath." He boy replied, huffing. "I already know the story. I just _love_ how Pink Diamond saved her closest friends from everything, everything... even from _me!"_

Then, unexplicably, he started singing.

_Stay close_

_I'll tell a story_

_One that you'll never forget even if you try_

_A story of betrayal_

_Pay attention to the tale_

_That fills me of wrath and I'll tell you why..._

He jumped out of the machine, floating slowly to the ground. When he landed, he didn't seem a little scared of the CG's Attacks, as he dodged easily.

_Once upon a time_

_A princess of a land_

_A land far far away from here_

_One day this princess_

_Oops!, started a war_

_And the result, well, it right there from anyone to see_

_This princess only saved her loved ones_

_The ones who stood her till the end_

_The ones who she she shared everything..._

_Or it was what she said..._

The boy was too fast. They tried to fight, but he was a good fighter -and more powerfull than he looked like.

"His barriers are too strong!" Garnet shout, trying to foresee his next move.

"I'm rusty, give me a break!" Amethyst panted.

"It really is her, but what happened...!" Pearl whispered, her hands still covering her mouth.

"Her who? What is him talking about?" Spinel asked, more confused than ever.

He huffed. So they _really_ didn't know him? Then he would tell them.

_Are you serious, isn't you?_

_So that's really how it ends?_

_I see that she mounted a castle of lies_

_And I am the fool, my friends!_

He put his hand near to his stomach and pulled a long instrument. He clicked a button and a shinning, pink sickle bloomed out of it.

_She wanted your protection_

_But she hurted a entire nation_

_And GUESS who needed to fix....!_

_A monster in a cage_

_It's time for feel his rage_

_And so no one else will forget....!_

He advanced...

_And with this final rhyme...._

_It's the end of our Once Upon a Time....!_

Spinel stood still in place, paralyzed, after seeing how the boy poof all the three gems in one hit, all while was singing. He was still with a smile in his face as he looked at her and she knew she was the next.

"Okay, enough!" She said, changing her fists to a enormous size, but her blocked with ease using the sickle.

"What's the problem, clown? You can't find something funny on the situation?" He grinned, trying to force her back.

"You better stop!!" She said, taking the sickle out of his hands and hiting him again and again and again... But he didn't poof...

He fell on his knees,and gave a tired smile.

"I... I just don't know... why she left me on that garden...." He chuckled saddly before faiting.

Spinel didn't believe on what she had heard. A garden?! Like the one she stood for thousand of years?!

She started to feel compassion for the stranger and was about to try to help him get up when the lion on the top of the machine finally moved, jumping to stay between her and the "villain", apparently thinking that she would attack him on such fragile state. He laid down and tried to make the boy wake, poking him gently with his nose and giving small licks on his cheek. But he didn't woke. The lion then curled himself around the boy, using his soft mane to give comfort to the uncouncious cub while rubbed his furry head against his face. It was obviously worried.

Spinel bit her lip as she caught up the other gems. She had a lot to worry with, like what that thing made to her friends or the giant machine with a suspect liquid, she didn't had any reason to be kind to that person, but still...

"Let's take them to the temple." She said to the lion, who seemed more worried with the little one than to get revenge. Than she saw something on his bellybutton... she had seen it before

It looked like.... like...

"PINKY?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obs: I put a random peridot because our Peridot is on Earth with the CGs.  
> And I put original Aquamarine cuz honestly she's a blue Umbridge.  
> AND ALL THE OFF COLORS ARE SWEETHEARTS!!!!  
> another obs: the song is a kind of pun with one of the songs of the movie: Good Steven sings" Hapilly Ever After" and Evil Steven sings "Once Upon A Time". Stupid, I know.  
> Also, I don't know if I'll continue, if you want I will :)


End file.
